Amnesia: The Next Descent
by StopJustStop
Summary: Steve has been solving mysteries with Blue's Clues for a while now. But can he solve the mystery of the large, abandoned mansion that he's trapped in, all by himself?
1. Steve's Triumphant Return

**Amnesia: The Next Descent**

It was a great day. It was the day that Steve had finished college, and he was so glad to re-unite with Blue again. He had thanked Joe for taking good care of everyone, and waved goodbye as Joe left the house. He ran up to Blue and hugged him, noticing how excited the dog was to see him again. He said his hellos to everyone else and sat down on his chair, propped his feet up on the coffee table, and relaxed. He was full of bliss, glad to go back to his friends, but then he heard his phone ring. He got up to answer it, and what was on the other line was a voice. It was a very odd voice, raspy, whispering, with a lot of static noise in the background.

"Hello Steve... nice to meet you."

"...Who is this?" asked Steve.

"You'll know soon enough..."

"Stop that! Tell me who this is!" yelled Steve into the phone, startling all of his friends.

"...No."

"That's enough. I'm calling the police!" Steve dialed the number, but before he could finish, the voice spoke up again.

"...No."

That one word had a lot of power to it, Steve would soon find out. Steve fell unconscious, much to the shock of everyone else.

Steve came to. He was in a mansion. It was dark and dusty, with architecture that he'd thought had to be multiple centuries old. After gathering his bearings, he looked around the place, wondering where he was, how long he'd been out, and most importantly, how to escape. He got up and walked around the room he was in. He found a table with a note. The paper it was written on showed many signs of age, such as its brittle texture, along with the fact that it was caked with dust, to the point where he couldn't see what was written on it. He brushed off the dust and tried to read the contents of the note. The text was very worn. He could only read a few words, but the words he could read were "horrific," "deadly," "colour," "Grunt," and "abomination." He could also read the signature. The signature said "-Daniel." He drew his sight to the one word "colour," and how it was written in British English instead of American English. He put the note in his pocket in a state of shock.

"I'm in Europe!?" Steve was horrified. "How am I going to get back to my house!? Help, somebody!" When he uttered those two words, he was certain that they'd be no help, and he would be right. He looked at the note again. "Seems like someone was here before I was. I wonder if they made out alright." He looked around, seeing if he can find any other clues, when he came across a lantern, with a full lamp oil container right beside it. He picked it up and turned it on. It gave a nice luminescent glow. Steve was taking in the new-found light source, when he suddenly heard a shuffling noise. The noise was coming from behind him. He turned around, and what he saw lurching towards him scared him to the point where he couldn't even scream, just stare wide-eyed in horror.

It was a vaguely-humanoid monstrosity, with a horrifyingly disfigured face, long hands, and rope tied tightly around its legs and waist, parts bulging out of where the rope didn't touch. Steve slowly backed away, but he knew that was going to be futile once he reached a certain point. He ran to a nearby door, but it was locked. Steve was scared nearly out of his wits. He was about to accept his fate, but at the last minute, a wave of courage, anger, and clarity washed over him. Now, Steve knew what he had to do. He waited until the monster got close enough for him to execute his plan. After a few seconds, the monster was close enough. Steve grinned smugly, knowing what was about to happen.

"Hey, you ugly piece of shit. Come here." Steve unzipped his pants and whipped his cock out. "I got something for you." Before he even finished talking, his penis had grown fully erect.

The monster took a single glance at Steve's impressively-sized member and started to run the other way.

"Come back here!" Steve shouted, running at a much faster pace. In a few seconds, Steve had the monster pinned down on the ground. "Now get yourself ready, you disgusting abomination." Steve took his cock and inserted it into the monster's anus.

"Oh yeah. You got one tight asshole, you know that?" Steve penetrated the monster deeply, thrusting in and out. The monster's mangled screams of pain and violation only turned Steve on more.

"Now get ready for the finale, you dirty slut." As he said this, cum came shooting out of his penis, and it coated part of the monster's intestines. "Ha ha ha ha ha... aw yeah." Steve said in ecstasy after he'd suitably made the monster his bitch. The monster wasn't responding to life, and after a few seconds, it disintegrated into ashes. Steve then realized what he'd just done.

"So you kill these monsters by fucking them... Okay." He looked at Daniel's note again, and noticed the word "Grunt." He saw that it was capitalized, and decided that that must have been what those monsters were called. He looked at the ground next to him, and saw a key. He picked up the key and used it on the door next to him. The key worked, and he could open the door without issue.


	2. Turn of Events

**Chapter 2**

Steve was still very confused and bewildered, at both the strange building, and the situation he was put in. But now he knew how to defeat the monstrosities within. He wondered if Daniel had ever figured out that you could kill the monsters by simply having sex with them. But that was only a passing thought, as Steve knew that what Daniel had done had happened centuries ago. He found other notes, which he presumed to also be from Daniel, but he couldn't be certain because the writing was worn to the point of illegibility.

However, as he was looking around, he saw another box, which had what looked like pills inside, and a glass of water. Aside it was a note, which was perfectly legible and in a different handwriting style from Daniel's, so Steve knew it was a more modern note from a different person.

Steve read the note:

_Hello, Steve._

_I'm the man that led you here. Sorry for such short notice, but when you find me, you'll realize why I had to do what I'd done. I really do hope you've figured out how to defeat the monsters. Either way, these pills will help you. The effects last an entire day for each dose._

_-F_

Steve was very hesitant. "What if he's tricking me?" he asked to himself. "What if they're poison?" But then he thought about the note a bit more. "'When you find me, you'll realize why I had to do what I'd done.' ...He wants me to find him. He wants me alive. I think I can trust this." Steve popped two pills and drank the water beside them. For a few minutes, he couldn't feel much. "So... when am I supposed to feel the effects?" thought Steve. But then suddenly, the pills took effect. He became very horny. His penis was at a 100% erection and was significantly more sensitive than before. He opened a door, but when he peered into it, he saw a very large mount of monsters. Some of them looked different than the Grunt that Steve saw earlier. He closed the door in fright. "What do I do!?" exclaimed Steve in a whispering voice, as not to attract them. But then he looked downward, and took note of his erection bursting at the seams, and he also thought of how obnoxiously horny he was. Then, he did not hesitate in thinking of a game plan. One slide of the zipper, and bam! His penis was ready for battle.

Steve kicked open the door like a cop during a drug bust. He then screamed "CHAAAAAARRRRRGE!" and ran at one of the monsters with his penis out in full force. He did a running jump and his penis plunged into the depths of the monster's throat. Steve thrust himself as fast as humanly possible inside of its mouth, and it wasn't long before the monster succumbed and disintegrated because of its aversion to semen.

He then leaped towards another monster and stuck his dick in its ass. Steve was enjoying greatly, but the monster sure wasn't. Steve came in it as well.

It wasn't long before his cum killed 5 monsters in the room. Then it was 6. Then it was 7. Then it was 8. Then it was 9. But the tenth one ran off, fearing Steve and his super-penis. Steve thought about chasing it, but he didn't want to cause any trouble.

That was when he realized the other powers the pills had: When Steve took the pills, his refractory period was non-existent. Not only that, but his cum came out in much higher quantities. The only downside that Steve could think of was that intercourse would be faster due to the increased sensitivity of the organ, but since that was suited for the task at hand, he didn't mind one bit. Steve searched the room for a bit, and eventually found a key, which he'd used to open a drawer, which had lantern oil inside of it.

Steve filled up his lantern and moved onto the rest of the building.


	3. Her Final Wish

**Chapter 3**

Steve concealed his penis and went to another door, which led to a long, dark hallway. Steve turned on his lantern. To his surprise, he saw two creatures in the hallway. One of them ran in the opposite direction of Steve at the exact first glance, and the other looked at his partner, shrugged, and walked towards Steve in an unsettling way. or at least, it would be unsettling if Steve didn't have his mighty cock with him. He took every inch of its length out and lunged at the creature. This time, he put his penis in a hole that he'd never intended... The eye-socket. Steve realized what he'd done. The monster was screaming in pain. Steve didn't want nearby monsters to hear his cries so he thrusted in and out until he came. The cum filled up the monster's skull and submerged its brain. It died and disintegrated, just like all the rest.

He then traversed further down the hallway, and found a door, he opened it, and there was a weird mechanism, followed by a door. He realized that the door was locked, and that the mechanism had a sort of puzzle-like look to it. Would he have to do a puzzle to unlock this door? But there was a note. It was written by "F," just like the one on the pills. Steve read it:

_Look, just break the door open. This building is really old and not as sturdy as it used to be._

_-F_

Steve did as he was told, and body-slammed the door with all of his weight. And he had successfully broken the door down because of it. But then he dropped down something. He couldn't see anything while falling. It was too dark. Steve waited for a landing, and soon enough, it happened. But it was in a small body of water, and he could see footsteps coming his way, but the creature making them was invisible.

As soon as Steve was about to fear for his life, a voice called out.

"Hello. Are you... Steve?" said the monster in an oddly nice tone of voice, although raspy.

Steve was shocked, but he said yes. "Why do you ask?"

"Are you the one with the deadly penis?" asked the creature in the water.

"...Yes... how did you know that?"

"I've overheard a creature warning another creature of it."

"That sounds reasonable." said Steve. "So why do you ask this?"

Steve could hear the creature sigh.

"I want to die. I've been miserable for centuries. I feel like it's time to let it all end. And what a better way to end my life than to make love to a handsome man such as you?"

Steve was both confused and flattered. "...well, what do you want me to do then?"

"Let me suck your dick, honey."

Steve than took out his cock once again. "Now just sit down and relax while I work my magic." said the water creature. Steve sat down on the partially-flooded floor. He was submerged more than waist-deep in the water. "Maybe her giving me a blowjob underwater will make it more pleasurable for her, since she does live primarily in water." thought Steve as he lowered himself down. The water monster crawled up to him and slowly started to stroke his penis, preparing it for the oral love that was about to come. After about 30 seconds of this, she finally put her mouth on Steve's penis. "Don't worry." she said right beforehand. "I won't bite." She moved her lips up and down the shaft, licking the head with her tongue while doing it. She then started to suck harder. Steve groaned.

"My god..." Steve said to the water creature. "You're amazing. I'm so sorry that your life didn't turn out better."

The water creature stopped for a moment. She got a little bit teary-eyed. that was the first time anyone's said that to her. But now it's too late. Steve was just an exception out of all the centuries of boredom and suffering. She then resumed, sucking even harder than before.

"Oh god... Oh god! This is great! Holy shit, I think I'm gonna cum soon!" shouted Steve in ecstasy.

That was the water creature's cue to suck the hardest she has ever sucked. After a few seconds, Steve let out a loud moan as he came inside the water creature's mouth.

Before dying, she swallowed the semen. Then suddenly, she died like all of the rest did. In ashes.

Steve got up and concealed his penis again. He'd properly mourned to the water lady's remains and went on his way.

Despite his emotional encounter with the water lady, his cock was still as erect as ever. He took note of yet another monster that came his way. He whipped out his cock and fucked it dead without even thinking twice. Steve now knew one thing: He wasn't the one at risk here. All of the other monsters were at risk. He wasn't being hunted. He was the hunter. He was the haunting, not the haunted.

Steve smiled as he went on his way, knowing full well that the tables were turned in his favor.


End file.
